supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Andross
Andross (''アンドルフ Andorufu'' lit. Andorf en japonés) es el enemigo de Fox McCloud, en todas sus aventuras. En realidad es un orangután, pero al enloquecer se usó como rata de laboratorio y mutó en una cabeza de simio y un par de manos mecánicas, ambas gigantescas. Andross aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como ayudante, con el aspecto que tuvo en SNES (en el que parece una máquina en vez de un simio). Perfil thumb|Andross en su forma de orangután. En los juegos de la serie Star Fox, se cuenta que Andross alguna vez fue un brillante científico que trabajaba para Corneria. Aunque sus intenciones eran puras y benéficas, sus ansias de poder lo llevaron al borde de la locura. Durante uno de sus experimentos de armas biológicas, Andross provocó una explosión devastadora que causó graves daños a Corneria. Temiendo que Andross pudiera destruir todo el planeta, el General Pepper, del Ejército Corneriano, le ordenó que se detuviera. Como se rehusó, el General tomó la decisión de desterrarlo a Venom, un planeta vecino, desértico y estéril, donde por lo visto, no se podía vivir. Fue allí donde se proclamó como emperador. Al pasar los años, Andross comenzó a reunir fuerzas en Venom, así como también a hacer varios experimentos en sí mismo. Andross pronto se convirtió en una sombra trastornada de lo que alguna vez fue, a causa de su locura. Sus pensamientos e intenciones cambiaron de proteger Lylat a conquistarlo, para eventualmente destruirlo y crear un nuevo imperio. Sus experimentos lo llevaron a convertirse en un simio con grandes manos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Andross aparece en dos trofeos, uno con su apariencia de Star Fox/''Starwing'' y otro con su aspecto de Star Fox 64/''Lylat Wars''. Descripción de los trofeos Andross (Starwing) Español right|90px :Andross :Andross es el archienemigo de Star Fox. Que sea una manifestación metálica de Andross o un simple holograma es algo que se ignora, pero por su apariencia exterior. Se puede asumir que no se trata de la verdadera forma de este demonio. A veces, Andross absorbe materia para después expulsarla violentamente, en una nube de fragmentos metálicos. Sus ojos son su punto débil. :*''Starwing'' Inglés :Andross :Star Fox's archenemy. Whether it's a metallic manifestation of Andross or just a hologram is unknown, but from its outward appearance, it's safe to assume that it's not the fiend's true form. Andross occasionally sucks matter in and then violently exhales, sending out a cloud of metal tiles. Its eyes are its weak points. :*''Starwing'' (03/93) Andross (Lylat Wars) Español right|90px :Andross :Esta encarnación de Andross era quizás ridículamente grande, pero el menos tenía un aspecto humanoide. Andross fue un científico brillante, pero, debido a la peligrosidad de sus experimentos, fue expulsado de la galaxia. Desde el planeta Venom, puso a punto sus tropas y dirigió la espada de su venganza contra el sistema Lylat. :*''Lylatwars'' Inglés :Andross :This incarnation of Andross was so big as to be ridiculous, but it at least appeared to be a living being. Andross was once a brilliant scientist, but was banished from the galaxy for his dangerous experiments. From the planet Venom, he readied his troops and directed his sword of vengeance toward the Lylat System. :*''Lylatwars'' (06/97) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Andross al salir de su contenedor se va hacia atrás de la pantalla y tira de su boca polígonos que dañan a los enemigos de quien lo haya sacado. Este ataque es el mismo que hacia en su juego de origen Starwing. Es considerado uno de los mejores ayudantes del juego, ya que lanza varios polígonos y muy rápido, lo cual hace que sean difíciles de esquivar. Cada polígono produce 12% de daño. Andross atacando SSBB.jpg|Andross atacando. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Andross :Un científico brillante que trabajó para el ejército de Corneria. Sus experimentos rebasaron los límites permitidos y se convirtió en un enemigo público, por lo que acabó siendo desterrado a Venom, un planeta vecino. Tras asentar su base y proclamarse emperador, juró que gobernaría el sistema Lylat, pero el equipo Star Fox logró dar al traste con tal plan. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' Inglés :Andross :A brilliant scientist formerly employed by the Cornerian Army. He took his research too far, and the disastrous results labeled him a Level 1 offender, resulting in his banishment to the nearby planet Venom. After building a base and declaring himself emperor, he swore he would rule the Lylat system. Thanks to Team Star Fox's heroism the madman has yet to achieve this. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El día 27 de marzo fue confirmado su regreso a la cuarta entrega de Super Smash Bros. a través de un mensaje de Masahiro Sakurai en la red social de Nintendo, Miiverse. Puede notarse que nuevamente cuenta con la apariencia ya antes vista en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y con el mismo ataque. Galería Andross SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Andross atacando en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS''. Andross, Pit, Fox y Mario en la Galaxia Mario - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg| Andross en Galaxia Mario. Descripción de los trofeos Andross aparece en dos trofeos, uno con su apariencia de Star Fox/''Starwing'', y un segundo trofeo con su verdadero aspecto en Star Fox 64/''Lylat Wars''; este último es exclusivo de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Andross Español right|90px :Andross :Este científico que trabajaba para el ejército de Corneria fue desterrado al planeta Venom por sus métodos extremos de investigación. El heroico equipo Star Fox detuvo su plan para conquistar el sistema Lylat. A liberarlo en este juego, flota en segundo plano y lanza polígonos contra los combatientes. :*''SNES: Starwing'' (06/1993) :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (10/1997) Inglés =Versión Norteamericana = :Andross :A gifted scientist who worked for the Cornerian Defense Force. Banished to the planet Venom for his extreme research methods, he attacked the Lylat System to exact revenge but was defeated by Star Fox. When summoned, he will aid you in battle by spewing polygon slabs from his mouth. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' (03/1993) :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) =Versión Europea = :Andross :Ex-scientist for the Cornerian Army, he was banished to the planet Venom because of his extreme research methods. His plan to conquer the Lylat system was thwarted by the heroic Star Fox team. When unleashed in this game, he hovers in the background, launching polygons at the fighters. :*''SNES: Starwing'' (06/1993) :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (10/1997) Andross (True Form) Inglés =Versión Norteamericana = :Andross (True Form) :The true final boss of Star Fox 64, Andross has turned himself into a bioweapon. His face and hands have exploded, revealing a giant brain with eyes that move independently and fire laser beams. When he goes down, he'll self-destruct and try to take Fox with him! =Versión Europea = :Andross (True Form) :The true final boss of Lylat Wars is a form where Andross has turned himself into a bioweapon. His face and hands explode, revealing a giant brain with eyes that move independently like tentacles and fire laser beams. When he's beaten in this form, he self-destructs and tries to take Fox with him. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, es posible absorber a Andross y sus polígonos con Chef Kirby. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate